


Interviewing the Devil

by Antarctic_Echoes



Series: Luciferian Fics (One shots) [19]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, a little humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: Trixie interviews Lucifer for a school project.***Chapter 2 added*** - Trixie gives her school presentation on the Devil.Very short one shot -- probably takes place between S2x08 and S2x09.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lzod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lzod/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Lzod! Here is your requested fic with your prompt. It probably didn't turn out quite the way you were expecting, but I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> A super-big thank you to my excellent beta, ScooterThyme, who dropped everything and got this beta-ed right away. Thank you!!

 

 

“Lucifer!”

When Lucifer heard Trixie’s familiar yell, he couldn’t believe it.  After all, he was at LUX, and she should have been at home with the detective, or at school, or... something.  There was no mistake, though, when she ran across the dance floor of the closed, empty club to barrel into him and attach herself to his waist.  He gawked at the child as the liquor distributors with whom he was meeting chuckled amongst themselves.  What was the little spawn doing at here?  The day was still young -- shouldn’t she be with her mother?

“W-what are you doing here?” he asked, bewildered by her presence.

“Mommy and Daddy are fighting, so I came to see you!”  She gave him a toothy grin.

He stared down at her, wondering what he was supposed to do now.  “Ah.  Right.  Just... wait one moment.”  She didn’t let go of him as he turned to the distributors and said, “If you will excuse me, I have some personal business to attend to.”

Amidst their chuckles and snickers, he led Trixie to a quiet part of the club and sat her down on the couch.  Taking a seat in the armchair adjacent to her, he reached in his jacket and pulled out his phone.

“We need to contact your mother.  She’ll be worried sick about you,” he said as he started to dial.  Besides which, he didn’t know how to deal with the little human.  He glanced at her with puzzlement.  “How did you get here, anyway?”

Trixie looked quite proud of herself.  “Uber!  I used Mommy’s account.”

Lucifer grinned.  The little spawn certainly had devious skills -- he liked that.  “Well done.”

After telling Chloe that Trixie was with him, he slid his phone back into his pocket and turned to the child.  “Your mother will be here in half an hour.”

“Oh good!  I wanted to talk to you.  That will give us just enough time.”  She bounced up and down in her seat.  

Raising his eyebrows, Lucifer leaned back into the armchair and crossed his long legs.  “Indeed?  What is it you wish to discuss?”

“I want to interview you!”

“Interview...?”  He blinked at her in surprise.  “Why?”

She smiled widely.  “I have to do a report tomorrow on a famous person for school.  I wanna do it on the Devil.”

Well, this was unexpected!  Joy shot through him at the thought, making the butterflies in his stomach flutter about.  Having been hated and maligned for so long, he was surprised that anyone would take an interest in him.  He cocked his head at her. “You... believe I’m the Devil?”

“Of course!”  The little girl started counting reasons on her fingers.  “Your name is Lucifer, you say you’re the Devil, Maze says she’s a demon, and you came back to life after the bad man shot you....”

Lucifer smiled as he thrust out his chest and lifted his chin.  Well, the little observant human was more of a believer than her mother!  Imagine that!

“I think all those stories about the Devil are wrong because you’re good.  You help Mommy catch bad people.”

Here was even more of a surprise.  Warmth filled his insides at her words.  She and her mother were probably the only human beings on Earth who thought he was good.  “Yes, but punishment is my jam.”

She nodded sagely.  “I like that.  So you can send bullies to Hell, right?”

Lucifer shrugged.  “Well, I punish the bullies once they’re in Hell -- or I did when I was there.”

She grinned.  “That’s so cool!  What’s it like in Hell?”

“Hot.  Very hot.  Lots of rocks and cells.”

“How do you torture people?”  The little bloodthirsty girl was looking more and more excited.  She reminded Lucifer of Maze getting ready to torture a soul.

“Well, mostly with their own guilt --”

Trixie screwed up her face.  “Sounds boring.”

“Boring?!”  Lucifer was appalled as he uncrossed his legs and sat up straight.  “Hell is not boring, little human.  Glorious, exciting, riveting... and somewhat ashy, but never boring.   _Heaven_ is boring.”

“Really?”  She squinted up at him.  “But God is up there.  Is God boring?”

“Goodness, yes, child.  He’s the most boring one up there, with all his rules and regulations.”

She frowned.  “I don’t think I like God.”

Lucifer chuckled.  “That makes two of us.”

Trixie suddenly stood up and sat on his lap, making him squirm with discomfort.  She patted the top of his head.  “How come you don’t have horns?”

He lifted an eyebrow at her as he pulled away from her touch.  “The Devil doesn’t have horns, child.  That’s just an old wives’ tale -- and besides, I’m much too sophisticated for that.”

Her face lit up with glee.  “Can you turn yourself into a goat?”

Bloody hell!  “No, I cannot!  What is it with you humans and goats?!  I am not a goat!  Disgusting creatures -- I don’t even like their cheese!”

Trixie giggled at that.  He glared at her, which made her laugh even harder.  After realizing that she wasn’t scared of him at all, he finally relaxed and let his mouth quirk up at the corners.  Then she snuggled up against him, and he let out a little yelp of distress as his body stiffened like a board.

The little girl didn’t seem to notice.  “Do you miss your family?” she asked quietly.

Lucifer’s gaze grew distant as he thought of his siblings.  “I... sometimes.  But we don’t get along.”

“That’s so sad!  Why don’t you get along?”  Trixie asked, her eyes filled with distress.  “Don’t they like you?”

Her concern touched him, and he found himself stroking her back comfortingly -- which surprised him, since he really did not like children.  “Well, they used to, when we were all growing up, but... things change.”

“Well, _I_ like you,” the little girl said, snuggling deeper against him.  “I like you a lot.”

Now why that should make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside was something he couldn’t understand at all.  It was probably the sea bass he ate for lunch, churning up his insides and making him feel... positively undevilish.  He sighed.  Being on Earth with the detective and her little one was definitely making him soft....

When Chloe finally arrived at LUX, Trixie had fallen asleep on Lucifer in his armchair.  He glanced up at her as she approached and mouthed, “Help.”

She only grinned, pulled out her phone and snapped a photo before he could jump to his feet.  “Just adorable,” she said, laughing.

He had the urge to stick out his tongue at her, but had the feeling it would only make her laugh harder.  Disgruntled, he rose to his feet, with Trixie in his arms.  “Yes, well, please -- take your little human.”  He transferred his burden to her.  

Trixie stirred, then opened her bleary eyes.  “Can you come when I do the report tomorrow?” she asked sleepily.

Lucifer gaped at the little girl.  She wanted him there?   _Him?_  He couldn’t believe it.  He didn’t like children, and he certainly didn’t want to be in a roomful of screaming, crying, nasty little humans, and yet... she was doing a report on _him!_  He couldn’t say no.  “Of course.”

As he turned, he saw the tender look on his partner’s face.  Heat rushed up his neck and into his cheeks.  Chloe’s eyes were full of happiness and... something else.  Something he couldn’t identify....

She leaned toward him.  “Softie,” she whispered in his ear.  

The Devil’s face grew even brighter red.  

“Her presentation is tomorrow at 10:00 am,” the blonde detective said with a smile.  “And don’t bring your strippers.  I’ll see you there.”

With that, she left, leaving the Devil speechless behind her.

Lucifer couldn’t believe what he had just committed to.  Perhaps he had lost his mind?  And yet the detective had looked so pleased, and the little one _was_ doing a report on him....  Warmth flooded his body, making him lightheaded with happiness.  He straightened and smiled.  

Perhaps he was going soft, but for once he found that he didn’t mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to everyone who wanted to see Trixie's presentation. Thank you all! I hope you will enjoy this.
> 
> A very big thank you to my wonderful beta, ScooterThyme! You make my work shine!

 

 

Lucifer met Chloe in the parking lot of the school the next morning.  He had chosen to wear a navy vested suit with a royal blue shirt, no tie, for he had to look good if he was going to be the subject of a report -- even if it was the report of a nine-year old spawn.  The thought of finally being presented in a positive light had him absolutely buzzing with happiness.  

He spotted his partner by the stairs of the main building and sauntered up to her.  “Hello, Detective!”

“Oh, there you are.  I was afraid we were going to be late,” she said as she grabbed his arm and started towing him inside.  “I’m glad you didn’t bring your strippers.”

He gave a chuckle.  “Well, this is hardly the place for them, although some of them could dress up like school teachers.  You know, give the naughty patrons a little role-playing thrill --”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” she said as she pulled him down one hall, then another.

“But why would I bring them, anyway?  It’s not pertinent to the little humans’ report, is it?”

“No, not at all,” she said as they stopped in front of a classroom.  “I just didn’t know if you were going to bring them anyway.”

He was thoroughly puzzled.  “Why?”

She looked at him like he was daft.  “Because she’s doing a report on your famous historical nightclub!”

A sinking feeling hit Lucifer’s stomach, and his mouth suddenly went dry.  “You think her report is about LUX?”

“Of course!  What else would it be on?”  

“Ah.  Right.  Detective --”

“Now come on!”  With that, she opened the door and pulled him inside.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

The presentations seemed to last forever.  

Actually, they were short -- only about three minutes in length, but for Lucifer it was torture.  Hell on Earth.  The little spawns were so incredibly boring, and the teacher just wouldn’t call Trixie up to give her report.  He desperately wanted to have her be called right away so that he could quit this place and have a stiff drink.  Or several.  He rolled his eyes as a small child began droning on about Albert Einstein.  Yes, definitely several.

Standing at the back of the classroom with the other adults, he shifted from foot to foot and rolled his eyes, getting an elbow in his ribs -- again -- from Chloe.

“Stop fidgeting!” she hissed.

“But it’s incredibly boring!” he responded, earning him a “shhh!” from the parents around him.

“Behave or I will beat you up.”

His face lit up.  “Ooooh, is that a promise, Detective?”

“Shhhh!” the adults around them said.

He tried to be patient, truly he did, as he glared at the clock and willed it to move faster.  Child after child stood and gave their reports until finally it was Trixie’s turn.  Lucifer gave out a sigh of relief.  The torture was almost over....

Chloe grabbed his arm as her daughter walk to the front of the class, which surprised him.  When he looked down at her, wondering what was wrong, he saw that she wasn’t even looking at him.  She was watching her daughter, her face aglow with excitement.  His heart gave a little squeeze at her expression.  She was so beautiful....

“Who is your report about?” the teacher asked.

Trixie turned to the students and smiled widely.  “My report is on the Devil!”

As Lucifer stood straight with a proud grin on his face, a collective gasp went up around the room.  The teacher looked appalled, the parents started murmuring unhappily, and Chloe shot a horrified glance at him.  

“The Devil is totally cool,” Trixie said.  “His name is Lucifer Morningstar and he’s really tall.  He owns a famous nightclub where lots of people come to dance and drink.  He catches bad guys with my mommy and he punishes them.  He told me that Hell is really hot and dry and there are a lot of cells with bad guys in them.  He tortures all the bad guys because they deserve it!”

Even though Lucifer avoided looking at Chloe, he could feel her eyes trying to bore a hole into him, which made him decidedly nervous.  He had the feeling that she was going to shoot him once the presentation was over.  Maybe beat him too...?

“He puts the bad guys into cells where they have to relive their bad deeds over and over, like Groundhog Day, until they mend their ways -- but they never do.  I think they should be chopped up into little pieces, but Lucifer says the demons only do that to soc-- soc-- sociopaths.”

When Chloe leaned close to Lucifer, he glanced at her.  “I’m going to kill you,” she whispered out of the side of her mouth.

“But I like the Devil because he’s nice to me and I get to give him big hugs and he’s really funny!  He makes me laugh and he’s good to Mommy and he’s waaaaaay better than God, who is boring.  The end.”

The room was dead silent, save for Lucifer clapping wildly with enthusiasm.  “Well done, child!” he said with a huge grin.  Rather than returning to her desk, Trixie ran up to him and gave him a big hug.  He cringed, but she didn’t notice as she smiled up at him.

“Thanks for coming, Lucifer!”  She ran back to her desk.

Chatter suddenly erupted around the room as the parents started complaining amongst themselves and the children started throwing questions at Lucifer.

“Are you really the Devil?”

“Why don’t you have horns?”

“Where’s your tail?”

“What was Heaven like?”

“Is my dad in Hell?”

And then one particularly obnoxious child yelled, “Turn yourself into a goat!”

Suddenly, all the kids started chanting, “Goat!  Goat!  Goat!”

Before Lucifer could open his mouth to respond, Chloe grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the classroom.

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

“Well, the teacher’s going to give Trixie another chance.”

Chloe’s voice echoed in the quiet hall as Lucifer turned to look at her walking toward him.  She had deposited him by the principal’s office as she had run back to the classroom to do what she called, “damage control.”  Why she felt the need to do so was a mystery to him.  He thought the child’s report was the best one there.

As they started to walk toward the exit, she continued, “She’ll have to do a make-up report on Abraham Lincoln, but at least she won’t get an F.”

“An F?!”  He stopped dead in his tracks as irritation started burning in his insides.  It looked like he would have to pay a little visit to the teacher in the off-hours.  “For doing a report -- and a mighty fine one, I might add -- on the most famous figure in the history of the cosmos?”

Chloe rolled her eyes at him.  “She can’t be doing a report on the Devil!”

“Why not?”

“Because he’s not real!”

“I beg to differ,” he said indignantly.  “He’s very real, Detective.  He’s standing right in front of you.”

She sighed as she stared into his eyes for a long moment.  He wasn’t sure what she saw, but her expression grew soft.  Taking his arm, she started walking them back down the hall.  “I know you think you’re the Devil, but you’re not, Lucifer.”

“I am --”

“You are _not.”_  She stopped them just shy of the exit doors.  “You have nothing in common with him.  You’re not evil.  You’re kind, funny, you never lie, and you always have my back.  I know you must have had a rough childhood growing up to have such a low opinion of yourself, but trust me.  You are not the Devil.”

“But --”

She gave his arm a little shake.  “No, Lucifer.  Listen to me -- you are a good man.  A fine man.  No matter how much you call yourself the Devil, you can’t change that.  You will never be the Devil to me.  Period.  Now come on.”  With that, she opened the exit door and pulled him outside.

The blinding sunlight was stunning, but it was nothing compared to the words his partner had just said.  She thought he was a good man...?  He couldn’t believe it.  No one had ever thought him good.  No one....

He stood there, frozen, and stared at her as she walked down the stairs and away.  What was this strange feeling inside of him?  The sensation that a whole kaleidoscope of butterflies were fluttering madly inside him, struggling to get out?  This warmth that coursed through his veins and made his heart tremble?  Why did he suddenly feel breathless?  Weightless, as if he could fly, even though he no longer had his wings?  Heat poured into his cheeks, making his face tingle, right up to the tips of his ears.  He felt as if he was sailing in uncharted waters, and it was exciting.

She suddenly turned and looked at him.  The sunlight glimmered off of her golden hair, and even at the distance separating him, he could see her aqua eyes sparkling like jewels.  She looked radiant.  Beautiful.  Like a goddess....

“Are you coming?” she asked with an impatient glance.  “We have work to do.”

He started.  “Oh.  Yes.  Yes, of course.”  He jerked into action, going down the steps a bit clumsily before striding to her side.

She lifted an eyebrow at him, a smirk playing on her lips.  “You okay?”

“Perfectly fine,” he said.

She thought he was _good!_   He straightened as he walked, his chest puffed out with pride.  He couldn’t believe it -- someone actually thought he was good!  Nay -- the detective thought he was good... and her opinion was the only one that mattered.  His face softened as he gazed at her tenderly.

Yes, he was fine... but not the same.  He’d never be the same again.

Feeling as though he had entered a whole new world, he happily chased after the detective, excited to explore the future with her.

 

 


End file.
